<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indulgent by AStarWarsFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081053">Indulgent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan'>AStarWarsFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>English Vocab Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Set before Dooku's fall to the dark side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Indulgent- giving into desire<br/>Dooku wasn't vain, but he did enjoy the finer things in life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>English Vocab Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indulgent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dooku didn't think himself a vain man, but having finally left the Jedi order, he could enjoy the finer things in life. He had always been a little extravagant for the average Jedi's liking, but he was no longer a Jedi so he did not have to worry. He was the count of Serreno; he could enjoy luxuries such as caviar. He did so enjoy being a Count.</p><p>However, a side effect of that was dealing with politicians. At least the new Councilor was an old friend of Dooku's. Chancellor Palpatine had seemed very excited to meet with him which wasn't odd. However, what was odd that he wanted to meet in an abandoned warehouse in the lower levels on Corasaunt. However, he was sure the good man had a reason. </p><p>He found the correct address and warily entered the dark warehouse.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, the Count was entering the domain of a Sith Lord looking for a new apprentice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>